Secret Agent Webster
by shannonkr
Summary: Not all Joltiks are cute and cuddly. That is, not all joltiks are shiny. Not all joltiks have had they're lives ruined from the start either. EDIT: this story has greatly improved. the chapters get longer and better, so read all the way up to the newest chapter please.
1. Chapter 1

I was born different. I grew up different. I am different.

I left my family. I didn't need them. Thousands of brothers and sisters. I was different from the others. I was a different color. The others had blue eyes, I had purple. They didn't take me seriously, I didn't take them seriously. I grew up around them all evolving. They laughed at me changing into monsters like my parents. They became 20 times the size of me. I stayed the same. They called me weak, they called me different. There was a reason I didn't evolve. There was a reason I haven't become a giant 8 legged horror. There was a reason that I was still smaller than an Oran berry.

All will be explained. For now, this is secret agent Webster signing off.


	2. Chapter 2

Secret agent Webster 2

I am different. We have established that.

I am a shiny joltik. I have different eye and fur color compared to my siblings. We have established that.

I have not evolved. Why I haven't evolved, the one thing we haven't established.

One day I decided to look for a berry. Being my size, this would feed me for a week. I had it easy, right? Wrong. I had to be on the lookout, any Pokémon could aimlessly step on me and not realize. They would simply think I was a rotten berry and move on with life. No one knew me, no one would find me. This was after I left my family. Not that they would care that I was squished under the foot of some random forest dweller. No one would care. I am different. No one cares about people who are different.

I scanned the area for any threats, any predators. Or anyone with big feet. I thought the coast was clear. Key word thought. I didn't scan the skies. Worst mistake of my life.

I soon found myself face to face with a fat juicy pecha berry. I almost reached it. Key word: almost. Yanking me of the ground was a huge mandibuzz. Despite all of my screaming, she didn't even notice the fact I am not a berry. It then dawned on me that she knew I wasn't a berry. This mandibuzz was a bird of prey.

I would have shocked her then and there, but I doubted that having a 90 pound bird plummet to the ground with me solve anything. She took me to her nest where two vullaby waited, eager for lunch. The nest was littered with bones of previous meals. My skeleton wasn't about to become one of them. I heard the two children complain, "Mama that one is to small!", "We need more food, big food." Small. I've had it with these birds.

The mandibuzz dropped me in with the two spoiled hatchlings. I made my move. I slide by the twosome and was preparing to make my escape when I was picked up by one of their beaks. I screamed in agony realizing that I was missing one of my feet. Without thinking, I gave that brat the strongest discharge it will ever see. In panic, it tossed me over the side of the cliff to whatever lies below.

And what ley below was a pile of rounded stones. Stones at the time, I didn't recognize as everstones. In frenzy, I picked up a shard of an everstone and jammed it where my foot used to be. This seemed like a good idea at the time, since I didn't have any medical supplies on hand. But now, there's no way to get rid of it. It's stuck, possibly forever.

I will fill you in more later, but for now, this is secret agent Webster, signing off.


	3. Chapter 3

holy fuck hiatus wat

...

but i'm back :D

This is secret agent Webster logging in

This is the story of how i managed to survive after the... incident.

A few weeks after I lost my foot, I started to get used to my pro-synthetic foot, as I like to call it. It sounds cooler than rock, anyways.

I gathered berries, as usual. although, I stayed under thick trees , which I should have done in the first place.

Life went on.

...

Thats it.

...

Then why am I known as SECRET agent Webster you ask?

So our story continues.

I wandered about the forest and would occasionally nap in a bush. But one day I was woken up by an earthquake!

AKA a stampeding scolipede.

The strange thing was, though, the scolipede had a large sack tied to its back. _A sack that could move._ I wasn't the type to get involved, so i lay there in awe as it trampled the ground, forming somewhat of a path. I took it as nothing really. Just as i was getting comfortable again, an awestruck cottonee flew down the path. Just as it was speeding up, it hit one of the many trees in this big forest.

The scolipede had just got out of sight, and the cottonee stopped, with a bruise on its face.

"Sissy! Wahhhh! Big meanie! Sc-scolipede" it cried.

I may not have realized it earlier, but i could put two and two together. The scolipede had obviously stole its "sissy".

Mind you, I have a weakness for cute things. and this cottonee was the fluffiest thing I had ever seen. I knew I would be able to catch up with scolipede if I traveled by tree. I knew what I had to do. I told the cottonee I would rescue her sister, but of course she didn't hear me. Iwas too quiet for her to hear over all her blubbering.

Using electroweb to propel me from tree to tree in a spiderman-like fashion, I caught up with him in no time.

I didn't know what to do, but I had to do something. I jumped on his head and used discharge. Nothing.

Now that I think about it I only needed to retrieve the bag, not apprehend the scolipede. But I had other plans.

I shot a mini electroweb covering its nose and mouth so it would struggle breathing, pretty good move if I do say so myself.

I released another discharge. Critical hit! Got lucky on that one. It fell like a log. While it was paralyzed, I released an electroweb covering its whole body so it couldn't move, even if it wasn't stunned. I took the mini web of the snout, i'm no killer.

I opened the sack, another cottonee emerged from it. It didn't see me though, and it ran off into the woods. Right to its sister albeit. Oh well, i don't like being noticed.

I waited in a nearby tree until the scolipede woke up, I wanted to rub it in his face. but I didn't get to witness that. The two cottonee along with an official-looking minccinio put it in a police car. There must be a town nearby. A town with a jail.

The minccinio was apparently angry that i upstaged it. Ihe minccinio was a member of the CORRUPT police force. After the cottonee went on their way the minccinio homed in to base using his walkie-talkie.

"This is chief here, we have a rogue trying to apprehend criminals. Make sure any pokemon that knows electro web is put under investigation." he said in a monotoned voice.

WAIT. WHAT?!

"I'll put up flyers when we get back, who ever did this is going to jail." he hung up the radio and drove off. So now since i saved a Pokemon's LIFE if i go into town i will go to JAIL. I've never understood that police force. I never understood why that scolipede captured cottonee.

What i do understand is that i cant be caught.

My battery is low- ill fill you in later.

For now, this is secret agent Webster, signing off.

Well that was a pain in the ass to write... I need sleep. Please review and stuff.


	4. Chapter 4

Secret agent Webster logging on... yeah yeah you know the drill.

I suppose it wasn't much change from my regular life after the police started to interrogate all electric types, I layed low on a regular basis anyhow. It just didn't seem right, if they challenged scolipede to a battle they would have gotten their butts whooped. And they would have had to catch up with him first. Considering they showed up after the job was done, they wouldn't have ever saved cottonee. It just didn't add up.

Pondering this fact for too long was unhealthy, and I had other things to do.

I left my newly constructed nest (the area is top secret) to bring back some food, perhaps a lum berry would suffice for a few days. I stopped in my tracks, there was no need to look for food, as there was a pile of berries in the path in front of me! I could barely believe my luck, so i reached out to touch a pomeg berry. Solid! After confirming the legitimacy of the berries, I grabbed only two: a bluk and tamato berry, two of my personal favorites. I secured them in a sack using electroweb, a move that has proved quite useful for me lately.

It took my several hours to get home, despite the weight i was lugging around, I still attempted to remain secret. I had reached home before sundown, and indulged on my berries victoriously. Happy with a full stomach, I went to bed, having dreams of finding plentiful berries and being rewarded for the whole scolipede escapade. A dream, only a dream. Something as such could only be accomplished in dreams, not in reality. The currently peaceful, yet growingly ominous reality I lived in.

Morning time reached and I heard the horrible screeches of flying types in the distance, which most pokemon enjoyed. I think you can infer why I found this so unpleasant.

In the midst of breakfast I realized something I did, which was rather foolish. I had _stolen_ those berries, they had belonged to someone else, someone who must be in a terrible mood right now. It would probably cost me my life, but I could never deal with the guilt. Do you know of the phrase guilt slides of me like water on a ducklett's back? Well I am the prime example of the opposite.

I retraced the ever so tiny steps I took yesterday looking for the berry pile. I had eventually found it, but I wasn't alone.

A heracross sat leaning against a nearby tree, it was nice to see a fellow bug type around. I had inferred the berries were her property, she seemed to have berry remains clenched in her mouth. Another thing most noticeable was the "do not disturb" sign leaning off her horn.

I had already done enough damage, I didn't want to wake her up from her nap. I flipped over the sign and wrote, using the expo marker laying next to her, an apologetic note about the two missing berries. It toke me a while, that marker was heavy, at least for my standards.

I tried to make a quick getaway, seeing as I had heard tranquil cries in the distance. In my blind footsteps, I ran face first into the pile, which was harder than it had seemed. It left me a great headache, making focusing on the road home quite difficult.

Staying under the shadows, I got home by nightfall, and boy was I tired. no dinner for me, sleep was a higher priority.

I must have been having one of those hunger-induced nightmares. I was in an enclosed room. There were no decorations. I was viewing myself crashing into the berry pile, rewinding every time I touched it. There were controls on my screen, play,pause,and zoom in. I had chains around my real body, jerking progressively tighter as I tried to reach the buttons.

I know it was a dream, but the pain was almost real. When the chains tightened they would cut into me. When the image of me hit the pile, I could feel it, getting worse as the dream continued.

After more struggling, the screen froze. It was dimming and the chains slowly pulled me down. the floor turned into oily, black, ice-cold liquid. I tried getting myself to the surface, but the force took over. I couldn't move. The last thing I saw was a pair of bright, yellow eyes.

Then i woke up.

It must have been 11:00 pm. All of that, and I hadn't even got me through the night.

I closed my four eyes, but this time, not a nightmare, but my stomach woke me up.

Resistance was futile, so I plucked up some leftovers of last night. They were, juicy, savory, and soft. Quite unlike the berries he ran into earlier.

Being assured that another horrid dream would fail to occur, I dozed off. clearly I was wrong.

It was the same dream again, yet I was no longer in chains. I took a few steps around. Rock solid.

The screen still depicted my berry-pile-collision mishap. I cautiously reached for the buttons, the previous dream still fresh in my mind. Nothing happened. I tried the pause button. The screen stopped with my image in an awkward position, legs sprawled apart with squinted eyes. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. I didn't think pressing play could help anything, zoom in it was. Strangely there wasn't a button for zooming out. I pushed the button quickly, I could wake up at any second.

The screen zoomed in on the pile, and as it was getting closer i saw a sparkle. Closer and closer he could make out the words property of dus-. The screen was too close to read, and the buttons were gone. The screen was zoomed in far more than I needed, showing the berries cells. I pounded on the screen in desperation as it zoomed in on one cell, until everything got dark, but something had shown through the night. The very same pair of yellow eyes. A high pitched shriek and a cackle put an end the the silence:

"Do not disturb"

******Too much information entered. top secret information shall be split apart.**

******...**

imma just gonna drop this cliffhanger over here.

the inspiration for this chapter came from me reading articles on the meaning of dreams, and i knew i had to include it.

but anyways, please tell me your feelings on the chapter in the reviews!


End file.
